plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goat
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Stinky Goat. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Token |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |flavor text = Hungry... Smelly... A lot like a Zombie but with 100% more goat.}} Goat is a token zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It is mainly made by , 's signature superpower, but can also be transformed by Transmogrify, made by Summoning, or as a card from Eureka. It costs 1 to play (only when it is Bounced and as a card from Eureka), and has 1 /1 . It does not have any traits nor abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Token Card description Hungry... Smelly... A lot like a Zombie but with 100% more goat. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Class change: / → Strategies With Not many strategies can be used for this zombie, since 's ability is unable to be reversed on the transformed zombie. The least you can do is to just try to use it as you would with Skunk Punk, as both have the same stats and tribe and do not have any actual abilities available. Alternatively, the player can use it as a cheap shield from attacks. As a pet zombie, it can have synergy with Zookeeper and Cat Lady. However, this requires it to be Bounced first or if Goatify was played. Unlife of the Party can also do good with this. Against Almost every attack from any plant or damaging trick will be able to take it down as it only has one health, so there should not be any difficulty defeating it. As , avoid transforming a zombie into a Goat if there is a Cat Lady, Unlife of the Party, or Zookeeper on the lawn, as they will get boosted from it. Gallery GoatNewCard.png|Goat's card Goatify in progress.jpeg|Goat being created from a goatified zombie 31Goat.png|Goat with 3 GAttack.png|Goat attacking from the plant hero's point of view Goat attacking.jpeg|Goat attacking from the zombie hero's point of view Swimming Goat.jpeg|Goat on an aquatic lane GoatonWaterLane.jpg|Another view of Goat on an aquatic lane Defeated Goat.jpeg|Goat destroyed GoatWuzHere.PNG|Goat on the field without due to Peel that Orange!'s boss rule 2016-09-19-10-21-32--1061183197.jpeg|A goatified version of Rose baathing.png|Goat's sprite sheet GoatCardImage.png|Goat's card image Old Goat 1.2.11 Description.png|Goat's statistics Goat card.png|Goat's card Goatlol.png|Goat's statistics before version 1.2.11 (note the plant classes) Goat Card.png|Goat's card CamelCrossingExample.png|Camel Crossing being used on Goat along with other zombies Trivia *Despite not being an Amphibious zombie, one can get Goat in the aquatic lane if the Goatify trick is used on an Amphibious zombie such as . **The aforementioned trick when zombies without the Amphibious '''trait can appear in the aquatic lane can also happen when Transmogrify is used on an '''Amphibious zombie in the aquatic lane. *Before the 1.2.11 update, it was the only card in the game with the opposing side's classes, being and , which are the classes that Nightcap leads. **However, Rose's classes are and , which are different. Category:Undroppable cards Category:Pet cards Category:Tokens Category:Animals Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Token zombies Category:Zombies